


Seasons

by silver_drip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: There are differences between Asgard and Midgard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a picture of Asgard from a distance and this story came to mind.

* * *

It was rare for anyone other than Steve to call for a team meeting. So when Thor did the Avengers were on alert.

“I have grave news, my shield brothers and sister,” Thor said when they all gathered. He had rolls of paper under his arm. “I believe Midgard is dying.”

“What?” Steve asked, sitting up straight in his chair.

“I have been compiling information for the last two months.” Thor set down his rolls of paper and began unfolding them. There was a mixture of line graphs and random numbers. Thor flattened out one of the organized looking charts. “You may not have noticed, friends, but Midgard has steadily been getting colder.”

Thor pointed at the chart, showing the descending line.

“I fear that within a year’s time no plants or animals will be able to survive. Food will become a scarce resource leading to chaos for the few humans that still live. We must find a way to reverse this before all life on Midgard perishes,” Thor said gravely.

There was a long silence.

Clint was the first one to break it when he snorted obnoxiously. Tony began laughing.

A glare from Natasha shut them up.

“Thor, does Asgard not have seasons?” Natasha asked carefully.

“Seasons?” Thor tested the word out. “What does the flavor of food have to do with this coming catastrophe?”

“What you’re describing is winter. It is one of the seasons this part of the Earth experiences. It’s going to start warming back up soon.”

“I do not understand.”

“The Earth is tilted. At different times of the year one hemisphere is further from the sun than the other one,” Bruce explained. “This decrease in temperature is natural.”

Thor’s brow was furrowed.

“Midgard is not dying?” he asked.

“Midgard is not dying,” Bruce said while nodding. Thor’s expression brightened.

“Then we must celebrate! Let us feast on the pizza and drink till we forget our names!”  


End file.
